memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Where No One Has Gone Before
Jeżeli szukasz odcinku z TOS o podobnej nazwie, patrz: Where No Man Has Gone Before. Specjalista od napędu warp dokonuje modyfikacji na Enterprise, w wyniku czego okręt przenosi się 2.7 miliona lat świetlnych poza galaktykę. Jego asystent, tajemniczy obcy i Wesley Crusher muszą sprowadzić załogę do domu. Podsumowanie Zgodnie z rozkazem Starfleet U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D spotkał się z U.S.S. Fearless, NCC-14598, by zabrać z niego specjalistę, który dokona ulepszeń napędu warp. Modyfikacje jak dotąd zostały przeprowadzone na Fearless i U.S.S. Ajax, NCC-11574. Po tym zabiegu obie jednostki odnotowały wzrost efektywności napędu. Mimo optymistycznych danych William T. Riker był w dalszym ciągu sceptyczny. Razem z Data przeprowadził kontrolowaną symulację, wprowadzając formuły, jakie przesłał inżynier Kosinski. thumb|right|200px|Kosinski. Wspólnie spostrzegli, że na Enterprise nie dały one żadnego efektu. Mimo tego, Jean-Luc Picard stwierdził, że nic się nie stanie, gdy pozwoli się Kosinskiemu na dokonanie ulepszeń. Chociaż Komandor w dalszym ciągu pozostawał nieprzekonany, Kapitan Picard nakazał mu spotkać się z inżynierem, kiedy ten wraz ze swoim asystentem pojawił się na pokładzie. Riker, Deanna Troi i główny inżynier Argyle przywitali przybyłych w sali transportera. Kosinski okazał się być człowiekiem aroganckim i napuszonym. Spytał się czemu nie wita go kapitan i zażądał natychmiastowej wizyty w maszynowni. Po tym jak wyszedł, Troi zameldowała Rikerowi, że wyczuwa u Kosinskiego arogancję i apodyktyczność w przeciwieństwie do jego asystenta, u którego nie wykrywa żadnych emocji, a nawet jego obecności. W maszynowni, Riker przepytywał inżyniera odnośnie jego innowacyjnych formuł i co one mogą usprawnić w napędzie. Z początku Kosinski nie chciał niczego tłumaczyć, ale ostatecznie zgodził się udzielić wszelkich wyjaśnień. W tym samym czasie Wesley Crusher, który także przebywał w maszynowni, obserwując na ekranie wprowadzanie formuły, zaczął wpisywać własne, sugerowane poprawki. Kiedy wszystko było już gotowe, Picard rozkazał wprowadzić Enterprise w warp 1.5. W trakcie gdy okręt przyspieszał, Kosinski i jego pomocnik zaczęli wpisywać dodatkowe informacje. thumb|right|200px|Podróżnik przeprowadzający modyfikację napędu. W pewnym momencie inżynier krzyknął na asystenta, gdy ten popełnił błąd. W wyniku tego Federacyjna jednostka doznała ogromnego wzrostu prędkości. Tajemniczy obcy chwycił się konsoli i zaczął "fazować", co zauważył jedynie Wesley. Tymczasem na mostku, La Forge zakomunikował, że właśnie przekroczyli warp 10, a później Data dodał, że ich prędkość nie mieściła się w skali. Picard nakazał zatrzymać się i okręt wyszedł z warp. Kiedy zapytał się o obecną pozycję, La Forge obwieścił z niedowierzaniem, że przebyli 2 700 000 lat świetlnych i znajdują się w galaktyce M-33. Podróż z powrotem z maksymalną prędkością zajęłaby trzysta lat. Kosinski, Riker i Argyle po chwili przybyli na mostek, a Picard spytał się ich co się stało. Na to odpowiedział inżynier, mówiąc, że popełnili "błąd, cudowny błąd". Był niezwykle podekscytowany, twierdząc, że przekroczył barierę warp, a jego imię przejdzie do historii. Gdy na mostku trwała dyskusja, w maszynowni Wesley zaczął rozmawiać z obcym. Zauważył, że tak naprawdę to obcy dokonywał "ulepszeń". Asystent Kosinskiego powiedział, że nie chciał zrobić krzywdy załodze okrętu ale popełnił błąd. Ponieważ był bardzo wyczerpany, Wes zaproponował, by zgłosił się do jego matki. Jednakże pomocnik odmówił. Młody Crusher, po tym jak obserwował wzrost przyspieszenia, stwierdził, że czas, przestrzeń i myśli są jednością. To orzeczenie zaskoczyło Podróżnika, który zaraz odrzekł, by nigdy nie mówił takich rzeczy "w świecie, który nie jest jeszcze na to gotowy". Picard rozkazał Kosinskiemu, by natychmiast sprowadził ich do domu, po czym udali się do maszynowni. Tamże Wes próbował opowiedzieć Rikerowi o tym co zauważył odnośnie obcego, lecz komandor nie chciał go słuchać. Kosinski zabrał się do pracy. Zaczął ponownie wpisywać swoje formuły, które, jak zauważył, przestały działać. W tym samym czasie Riker zaobserwował jak asystent zaczął ponownie "fazować", po czym bezwładnie osunął się znad swojej konsoli. Natomiast na mostku załoga obserwowała poprzez główny ekran fantastyczne zjawiska. Zdawało się, że okręt znalazł się w nieznanym dotąd obszarze, gdzie galaktyki, mgławice i inne ciała niebieskie przemieszczały się z ogromnymi prędkościami. Picard rozkazał zatrzymać statek. Jak podał komputer, Enterprise znalazł się miliard lat świetlnych od rodzimej galaktyki. Na zewnątrz obłoki kosmicznego pyłu i obiekty energii przemieszczały się w nieskończonej, niebieskiej otchłani. Data zauważył, że to musi być kraniec znanego wszechświata. Worf będący na swoim stanowisku w pewnym momencie zauważył klingońskiego targa, którego posiadał w dzieciństwie. Zauważyła go także Natasha Yar, lecz zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił. To nie był koniec dziwnych obrazów. Natasha sama doświadczyła owego zjawiska. Dostrzegła swojego kota i wraz z nim powróciła do koloni znajdującej się na Turkana IV, gdzie dorastała i próbowała uciec przed gangiem gwałcicieli. La Forge chwycił ją za ramię i powróciła do rzeczywistości. Sfrustrowany już Picard skierował się do turbowindy i opuścił mostek. Kiedy jej drzwi otworzyły się, kapitan niemal wkroczył w otwartą przestrzeń. Na szczęście wrócił bezpiecznie do środka. Po chwili drzwi się ponownie rozsunęły i tym razem ukazał się przed nim pusty korytarz. Idąc nim, napotkał dwóch załogantów, uciekających przed nieznanym napastnikiem. Następnie zauważył chorążego tańczącą balet w ładowni. Później na swojej drodze natknął się na swoją zmarłą matkę, z którą zaczął rozmawiać do momentu kiedy przeszkodził im Riker. Kapitan odwrócił swój wzrok ku niemu, a następnie do matki, lecz ta już znikła. Komandor razem ze swoim przełożonym szybkim krokiem udali się do maszynowni, gdzie Beverly Crusher już badała nieprzytomnego asystenta. Riker wyjaśnił, że za tak ogromnymi prędkościami nie stał wcale Kosinski i jego formuły, a tajemniczy obcy. Picard zarządził ogólny stan gotowości i oświadczył załodze, że aktualnie znajdują się w takim rejonie kosmosu, w którym myśli stają się rzeczywistością i w wyniku tego należy nad nimi panować. Asystent został zabrany do ambulatorium, gdzie kapitan nakazał obudzić go. Musieli jak najszybciej opuścić ten obszar, aby okręt nie został zniszczony siłą myśli. Obcy odzyskując przytomność, przedstawił się jako Podróżnik z innej rzeczywistości. Przemieszcza się po galaktyce, obserwując ich, wykorzystując wiedzę o napędzie, by podróżować na okrętach Gwiezdnej Floty. Wyjaśnił, że nie ma zamiaru robić krzywdy załodze. Oznajmił, że ludzie nie powinni dotrzeć w ten obszar jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas, do momentu aż zaczną kontrolować własne myśli. Picard spytał się, czy będzie w stanie sprowadzić jego okręt do domu. W odpowiedzi obcy stwierdził, że spróbuje. Po chwili poprosił, by zostawić go sam na sam z kapitanem. Po tym jak wszyscy opuścili ambulatorium, Podróżnik powiedział, że właśnie tacy ludzie jak Wes są powodem jego podróży. Porównał chłopca do Mozarta, tyle że zamiast zdolności do muzyki, posiadał lub mógł posiąść w przyszłości możliwość dostrzegania zawiłości czasu, przestrzeni i myśli. Zalecił kapitanowi, by ten pomógł Weley'owi rozwinąć ów talent, ale pod żadnym pozorem nie może tego wyjawić samemu chłopcu, jego matce lub komukolwiek innemu. right|200px|Wesley przygląda się pracy Podróżnika. Podróżnik powrócił do maszynowni, a Picard rozkazał wszystkim na statku skoncentrować się na swoich zadaniach i wspierać obcego myślą. Po czym zaczęto odtwarzać ten sam proces, który ich przyciągnął w ten dziwny rejon. Okręt wszedł w warp 1.5, a Podróżnik użył swych mocy, by przenieść Enterprise do domu. Tak jak poprzednio zaczął "fazować", a okręt nabierał szybkości. Po chwili asystent Kosinskiego całkowicie zniknął, a okręt powrócił do miejsca startu. Zgodnie z poradą obcego, Picard wezwał młodego Crushera na mostek i podziękował mu za jego wkład w udany powrót. Po czym obwołał Wesley'a tymczasowym chorążym "w uznaniu wspaniałej postawy, godnej najlepszych tradycji Gwiezdnej Floty". Kapitan zalecił także Rikerowi, stworzenie rozkładu zajęć, a chłopcu polecił zapoznanie się z okrętem. Wes zajął miejsce na mostku, a Enterprise wrócił na pierwotny kurs. Wpisy do dziennika * Dziennik kapitański, U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, 2364 Pamiętne cytaty "Gdzie teraz jesteśmy?" "Tam gdzie nie dotarł jeszcze żaden człowiek." : - Picard i Data "Kapitanie, skoro już tu jesteśmy, wykorzystajmy tę sytuację do badań." "Mówi pan jak "prawdziwy" absolwent Akademii Floty. To kusi, prawda Pierwszy?" : - Data i Picard "To jest klingoński Targ, ale jak?" "Mówisz, że to coś to jest twój kociak?!" "Tak." : - Worf i Tasha Dodatkowe informacje Zza kulis * W tym epizodzie Wesley Crusher został mianowany tymczasowym chorążym. * Jako reżyser zadebiutował Rob Bowman, później reżyserował jeszcze dwanaście innych odcinków The Next Generation. Początkowo Daniel Petrie został zaangażowany do nakręcenia tego epizodu, ale zrezygnował, po tym jak zaproponowano mu pracę nad filmem Kokon: Powrót. * Fabuła lekko opierała się o powieść z serii Pocket TOS pt. The Wounded Sky, także napisana przez jednego ze scenarzystów tego epizodu, Diane Duane. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * Główne założenie tego odcinka - okręt Federacji, który zostaje przeniesiony na ogromną odległość przez obcą siłę i jego powrót do domu - zostało wykorzystane w produkcji serialu Star Trek: Voyager. * Scena, gdy Fearless przemieszcza się obok Enterprise, była już widziana w odcinku TNG: Encounter at Farpoint. * Na ekranie widzimy jedynie lewą rękę nieznanego operatora transportera na służbie w sali transportera, który poinformował mostek o możliwości przeniesienia Kosinskiego i jego asystenta na pokład w początkowej scenie epizody. Głos aktora nie został zidentyfikowany. * Targ Worfa to w rzeczywistości rosyjski dzik, który wabił się Emmy-Lou. * Muzyka jaka była grana przez kwartet smyczkowy to Eine kleine Nachtmusik Mozarta. * W momencie gdy wyimaginowany kwartet smyczkowy zniknął, pozostał jedynie załogant, siedzący przy stole razem z niewielką butelką i szklanką na tacy. Oba przedmioty były stworzone dla . Butelka posiadała logo Federacji. * Kiedy Picard spotyka swoją matkę, pojawia się niezidentyfikowana (aż do siedemnastego odcinka: ) melodia. * Podczas przemowy Picarda pod koniec epizodu, jeden z załogantów spogląda na panel LCARS, który prowadził do holodeku 4J. To samo można zauważyć w , kiedy Riker szukał owego holodeku. * Master systems display w głównej maszynowni był użyty po raz pierwszy w tym epizodzie. Z racji tego, że odcinek był emitowany przed opisywanym, ale nakręcony później, właśnie w nim widzimy po raz pierwszy owy stół. Widzimy także, że w maszynowni znajdowało się wiele miejsc siedzących, później już nie obecnych w takiej ilości. * W epizodzie widzimy po raz ostatni aż do , że korytarz prowadzi do głównej maszynowni. Z reguły wejście jest zablokowane przez sztuczną ścianę, na której znajduje się panel LCARS, który jest usuwany tylko maszynownia jest przekształcana na hol korytarza. * Po przybyciu do galaktyki M-33, dowiadujemy się, że podróż powrotna, wykorzystując silniki warp, może trwać trzysta lat. Czas ten jest identyczny jak w przypadku drogi Kelvan z galaktyki Andromedy. * Na aukcji It's A Wrap! sale and auction prowadzonej przez serwis eBay, sprzedano parę dłoni Podróżnika. Nagrody * Epizod ten został nominowany do Nagrody Emmy w kategorii za najlepsze efekty dźwiękowe w serialu dramatycznym. Odnośniki Linia czasowa : ... Kartografia : ... Gatunki : ... Statki kosmiczne : ... Pozostałe : ... Obsada Główna obsada *Patrick Stewart jako Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes jako William T. Riker *LeVar Burton jako Geordi La Forge *Denise Crosby jako Natasha Yar *Michael Dorn jako Worf *Gates McFadden jako Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis jako Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner jako Data *Wil Wheaton jako Wesley Crusher Gościnna obsada *Stanley Kamel jako Kosinski *Eric Menyuk jako Podróżnik *Herta Ware jako Yvette Picard *Biff Yeager jako Argyle *Charles Dayton jako członek załogi *Victoria Dillard jako tańcząca baletnica Pozostała obsada *James G. Becker jako chorąży Youngblood *Dexter Clay jako oficer ochrony *Jeffrey Deacon jako oficer dowodzący *Nora Leonhardt jako chorąży personelu naukowego *Dennis Madalone jako załogant z sekcji naukowej *Tim McCormack jako chorąży Bennett *Lorine Mendell jako Diana Giddings *Nieznany aktor jako crewman with violin *Nieznani aktorzy jako Kwartet smyczkowy *Nieznani aktorzy jako Gang gwałcicieli Tematy pokrewne ~~rozbudowa~~ Zewnętrzne odnośniki ~~rozbudowa~~ |next= }} cs:Where No One Has Gone Before de:Der Reisende (Episode) en:Where No One Has Gone Before (episode) es:Where No One Has Gone Before fr:Where No One Has Gone Before (épisode) it:Dove nessuno è mai giunto prima (episodio) ja:宇宙の果てから来た男（エピソード） nl:Where No One Has Gone Before ru:Где никто не был прежде (эпизод) Kategoria:Odcinki TNG